


Something to Teach

by Filhe



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath, Other, killing in self defence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filhe/pseuds/Filhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Isn't it strange? How incredibly easy it is to murder someone? Many say that it's hard. It is not, when the time deems it necessary."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Teach

**"Everyone has something to teach, useful or otherwise," Savah, Mother of Memory.**

Lucius Malfoy chuckled as he made eye contact with the child, deeply amused by the scene in front of him. The boy had killed someone for the first time in his life. And now he stood in front of his first victim. "What a delightful discovery this must be for you," he said, taking cruel pleasure in watching how the boy swallowed nervously.

"Do you know who this is?" He asked, gesturing to the body which lay just millimeters from the property of Privet Drive.

Lucius received no answer. The boy seemed to be without words at this moment, horrified by his action. In one way it pleased Lucius to see the boy greatly distressed.

In the other, it bored him. He saw that display way too often.

Oh well. Nothing was so bad that he could not have any use for it. The blond man turned his gaze away from the boy, fixing it on the body. He crouched by it, and without a word he removed the mask which hid the persons identity.

A wide smile grew on his face, hidden under the highly uncomfortable mask. "Ah," he said, just high enough to ensure that the boy could hear him. "McNair's niece if I'm not mistaken." Lucius was more than pleased when he looked up and followed the boy's gaze. The green eyes were taken by the red hair. And even better, there was no way the boy could not notice that the killer and the victim shared the same vivid eye colour.

"She was fourteen," Lucius continued, pretending to be lost in thoughts, "and very foolish." His leather gloved hands picked up the small knife which the foolish girl had attacked the boy with. There was no way to make Lucius believe that the boy had attacked the girl unprovoked, nor that the boy just _happened_ to carry a knife. The boy was, ultimately, a Gryffindor. And not known for his wit.

"Isn't it strange? How incredibly easy it is to murder someone? Many say that it's hard. It is not, when the time deems it necessary." Lucius left the _"you're becoming one of us,"_ unsaid.

Knowing that the message was more than received, Lucius rose slowly. He cast one more positively evil smile at the boy, despite the knowledge that Potter could not see it. Then he turned, leaving the child alone with his own thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote is from Elfquest.


End file.
